User talk:Tszuta
Please, Make sure you sign and date your posts as well as leave a message correctly. Deleting Your Photos? Bro, why do you keep deleting my photos? whats the deal? ::I was reverting files that you had overwritten with your uploads. When uploading, please use filenames that pertain to the image. Things like IMG4586.jpg or File:017.jpg don't cut it. By using specific file naming convention, this sort of this will not happen. Also, if an image that was uploaded is similar to something already existing here and is not being used, it will be deleted. There is no reason to have it taking up space. You may want to resize your images as well. 4,288 x 3,216 is a huge image. There's no reason for them to be that dimension here. It just takes up space. ::Tszuta | Talk 17:10, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Images - SFXMan 45 Tszuta, I did see your post to me, I understand your concern so I will no longer upload any more cars with the logo's on. Its kinda a moot point anyway since the cars themselves have the logo's on them anyway, most anyway. I did look at your page, in my opinion, you should go back to adding frames, they looked better. I personally have fun adding some finesse to the pics of my cars, in the process of doing so, I also clean up the pics, I am no photographer. I am however an artist, and like to be creative. I'm not the only one either, whoever uploaded the pic of the Troy Soldier obviously wanted to add to the showcasing of their car as well. To me, that shows pride. I did not join this site to cause any problems, but I'm also not one to put up with pompeous jerks either, like Mr. baha whats his name. Your the Administrator, and you seem like a nice guy, I'm just here to showcase my cars. If that is a problem just let me know and i will move on, no harm done. Dan ::Hi Dan. You are not causing any problems here. I for one appreciate your work. It's original. The most important part is that it's yours. The images of the cars alone are great. I don't think that Zahadoom crossed any boundaries with what was said, so I am in no place to repremand him about it. Some people have tact while well, others lack it. I guess that's all I can say about that. Your images show multiple views of said casting, so I see for no reason to show them on pages. There are other administrators here as well, so we can see what their thoughts are as well. My biggest concern was the use of trademarks (logos) and it sounds as if you understand that. Keep up what you are doing Dan. ::Tszuta | Talk 19:22, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Glad you like my pics Tszuta. I didn't want anyone reprimanded anyway, I just didn't like the way the guy messaged me, but hey its a free country, if he is in America, Tackfulness is not a requirement. I still think you should go back to framing your pics at least. The ones on your profile are great, and the frames around the cars make them stand out more. I love that Chevelle SS orange, and the stage coach. I collect hot wheels for 4 boys. When I started this at the end of 2010, it got frustrating trying to remember who had what, more so when I got home and discovered I had way more then I needed. I created a check list in microsoft office using Excel, resized that into a smaller back pocket size booklet kind of, this way I could know who had what when I was out HW hunting. Wikia was a fantastic help for me, so I am glad its here. Thanks Tszuta, I have info on the Gold Plated GMC Motorhome however I don't know how to put the information on the the page in the formatted columns. I even took pics of the one in my collection with the intentions of sharing with the rest of the collecting community but computers really aren't my thing. LOL, ok I'm getting confused. I stopped with the logo's so as not to cause any problem's, but now you want me to go back to my way?! Thats cool, I was saving them to my computer my old way anyway. I liked it better. I'm not replacing anyone's pics with mine, I'm just uploading to the gallery, if I'm doing something wrong, please tell me. The Spectyte was a car I got in a box of old HW's I have just recently gotton a hold of. Mostly 2004 stuff, a few exclusive to McDonald's only. I uploaded that in the gallery, is that replacing someone's pics? Also, I'm not sure what you mean by the SFXMan45 03:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC)signature thing SFXMan45 03:10, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, scratch that, I see what it is now SFXMan45 03:11, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Look at the dates of the posts. I think you are confusing yourself. Tszuta | Talk 03:16, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Collection Hey Tony, I am doing a little thinning of the collection and would like to know if you are interested in anything. Any certain castings or any certain series? I have also been listing stuff under bigbadbrad01 at www.thetoypeddler.com. BigBadBrad01 17:05, January 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks for letting me know Brad. I'll keep an eye out over there. ::Tszuta | Talk 17:57, January 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Tszuta for your comments. I didn't think it was WikiWomans message, it just didn't make sense and shes always well spoken. I uploaded more pics after I read that anyway and working on more. Thanks again Dan SFXMan45 02:34, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the thanks I really love being on this wikia. It is so much more fun than just collecting Hot Wheels. Making sure to update, and see what others are finding. I always like to learn new things, and being able to learn how the wikia language works, and all the back door ways of working the source. Too much fun. I have to look at it daily to see what is up. Carnitasfever 20:01, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hi Tszuta.The name of my photos is 'görüntü .....' and'' 'IMG''..... ' ''Yelkant Modacı Latest Edits - Guru111111 can you check whether my latest edits are correct please ? ::The edits you made to the gallery on the McLaren F1 GTR page look good. I see that in the table though you have inserted a thumbnail image. In order to remove this, you must edit the page and look at the source code. Within the code, you will see that your line reads 'File:Mclaren_f1_.jpg|thumb|102px'. It's close, but not right. If you change it to 'File:Mclaren_f1_.jpg|75px', you will be good to go. I appreciate you asking how to correctly add an item to a page. If you have any more questions, feel free to ask. Also, when posting on a talk page, please end your comment with 4 of these (tilde) -> ~ That will automatically add your name to the end of the post. ::Tszuta | Talk 13:32, March 7, 2012 (UTC) hi tszuta , im sorry for the images thank you very much for your comments HI TSZUTA hi, tszuta, I come to talk about models that would take him out hot wheels, to see what you think ....: '90 Dodge Shadow '92 VW Jetta '89 Nissan Sunny Coupe Hello Tszuta, I noticed a few cars are missing on the '47 Ford Convertible page, like the tomart's price guide ford. Should i add a photo of that model? Sincerely, Brian (Laserman101) Ok Could you help me crop the photo and edit the resolution, and also how do I add a new car to a page??? Thanks, Brian(Laserman101) Thanks :D Thanks for the help the page will definitely look better. :D Your revisions I'd just like to note your revisions are reverting the pages page to a format where the image no longer shows on how the wiki is set up currently. There is no such word as Metalflake in the dictionary, the correct word is Metal-flake, which helps the auto formatting nature of the forms. There were also other minor changed to formatting in those edit that you just undid. Also I if your unhappy with the shorting of Unpainted, which I only used because it was already ALL OVER THE SITE, I suggest that the Unpainted nature of metal bases just be removed then, since its a huge word which lengthens the lenght of an otherwise short column, and castings who's base was a painted colour of metal is already noted. ZahaDoom 19:00, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Question Do you know what the name of the type of cars that come with those little blacklights and the stencils, and when you shine the blacklight on the car, it changes color after 3 seconds? Do you know what the series name for them is?Drago's buddy (talk) 17:51, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Sure do. Thanks for asking. What you are referring to are part of the Light Speeders series. Here is a link to the page on the wiki:Light Speeders. Any other questions, feel free to ask! :image:wheel icon.png [[User:Tszuta|'''Tszuta]] [[User talk:Tszuta|'Talk']] image:wheel icon.png 17:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Muscle Tone Question Hey dude, is there anyone else that has a muscle tone like mine? also, how do i make the table i made in the muscle tone page join with the other table?